Elizabeth's Story
by FeatherShoes
Summary: vampires, heart break, death...,,,


Vampires  
  
*********************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me  
  
Elizabeth's Story  
  
*********************  
  
(16th century, England- and Jack is to be wed to Elizabeth)  
  
Jack: Elizabeth could you come here please? (He says as he looks down into the shadows)  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, what is it? (She says lovingly. Jack looks her in the eyes, with tears in his.) Why are there tears in your eyes?  
  
Jack: Elizabeth, do you know I love you with all my heart?  
  
Elizabeth: . . . Jack what are you trying to say?  
  
Jack: When I was staying in your mansion your maid was in my room, she had been looking through my things. I asked her what she was doing and she tried to run. The next thing I knew she was telling me that she had to warn me that something bad was going to happen.  
  
Elizabeth: That's why she has not been back?  
  
Jack: No, that is not why. Later I had asked her to join me for dinner. That night, I want to know the truth. So, I got her drunk and she started telling me these things that could not be true.  
  
Elizabeth: What did she say?  
  
Jack: The truth is I don't remember. By getting her drunk, I also became drunk. I'm sorry.  
  
Elizabeth: Sorry? Why do you say sorry?  
  
Jack: She became pregnant.  
  
Elizabeth: What? You slept with her?  
  
Jack: I must marry her now, she is carrying my child.  
  
(Elizabeth runs outside crying. She keeps running until she can run no more, into an alley.)  
  
????? : Why are you crying my lady? (Mysterious voice says.)  
  
Elizabeth: Who's there? Leave me at once! (She says with fear, while wiping her eyes.)  
  
?????: I can see you've been hurt tonight.  
  
Elizabeth: What do you want? Leave me alone!  
  
?????: Oh my dear but you are alone, very alone.  
  
(And with that she runs into a dead end.)  
  
Elizabeth: (Screams) Help! (With that the mysterious man jumps on her, changing her life forever.)  
  
( Present Day Sunnydale, Buffy is hanging out with Faith in the library.)  
  
Buffy: So, you wanna go to the Bronze tonight?  
  
Faith: Yeah, why not.  
  
(Willow walks in.)  
  
Buffy: Hey Will, what's up?  
  
Willow: Big Bad again . . .  
  
Buffy: O, guess I'm goin slayen tonight.  
  
Faith: I'll come with.  
  
(Later that night . . .)  
  
Buffy: Did you hear that?  
  
Faith: What? (Screams . . . crying)  
  
Buffy: Lets go.  
  
Faith: Oh, seems like these two were having a little fun before they were bit. (Boy and girl laying now the floor dead.)  
  
Buffy: Look. Faith: What?  
  
Buffy: He has a wedding ring on.  
  
Faith: Yeah and she doesn't.  
  
(Over the next week Buffy and faith noticed all of the victims were the same, the man married and the woman not married.)  
  
Buffy: Something weird is up.  
  
Faith: What? As far as I can see this new vamp in town is doing the right thing. All of the men were cheating and they're not anymore . . .  
  
Buffy: But to the point of death?  
  
Willow: Yeah and why would a vamp try to help human beings?  
  
Faith: Don't know you're the brains, all I know is those men deserved to die.  
  
(Couple of days later.)  
  
Willow: Buffy, I jus found something big out!  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Willow: All the women that have been killed, they were all pregnant!  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Faith: Pregnant?  
  
Willow: Yup. So, this vamp is killing cheating husbands and their pregnant girl friends.  
  
Faith: Told you this vamp was short good.  
  
Buffy: (Looks at Faith, with a green face.) Ok so, we'll have to spilt up tonight cover more ground.  
  
Willow: and another thing, every body was found in some kind of alley.  
  
(Night)  
  
Woman: (Walking with a man says) Honey I need to tell you something, I'm pregnant. (With that Buffy starts to follow them from a distance.)  
  
Man: What are we going to do? My wife is going to kill me!! ( Says with anger)  
  
Buffy: (Buffy then realizes that she is not the only one following the couple.) Something's moving in the shadows.  
  
Couple: Screams (Something had caught Buffy's eye for one second and the couple was able to sneak away.)  
  
Buffy: (She sees a woman vampire in 16th century clothes biting the woman, while the man was dead on the floor.) Let her go.  
  
Vampire: (drops the woman to the floor, she is dead.) You must be the Slayer.  
  
Buffy: Yeah that's right and this is my stake.  
  
Vampire: I've been waiting along time to die. But I'm still not ready to go. I do not want to hurt you.  
  
Buffy: And yet you hurt innocent people, that can't defend themselves.  
  
Vampire: They made me like this. I was not always a vampire.  
  
Buffy: (Buffy punches the vampire.) Vampires are always making excuses. How could these people make you what you are? (says with anger)  
  
Vampire: (walks toward a dead end, just a little farther then Buffy.) My name is Elizabeth . . .(she tells Buffy her story.)  
  
Buffy: Well that sucks. I'm still going to kill you.  
  
Elizabeth: Fine have it your way. (Elizabeth starts running the fastest speed Buffy has ever seen something run, and holds Buffy in a headlock.)  
  
Faith: Hope I'm not too late. (saying it as a joke and stabs Elizabeth in her back.)  
  
(While Elizabeth turned to dust, Buffy fell to the floor.)  
  
Faith: Oh my god! (Buffy had been bitten in the neck and had blood dripping out of her mouth.)  
  
Buffy: Faith . . . (Buffy passes out.)  
  
***************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .if I get at least 3 reviews I'll write the next chapter. 


End file.
